This disclosure generally relates to electronic circuits. An integrated circuit (IC) can have multiple operational states with different performance and power consumption profiles. If the IC enters a low power state too frequently, it may degrade performance. On the other hand, if the IC enters a low power state too infrequently, it may waste power.